Angel Eyes
by HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace
Summary: Taylor begins to fall for Troy as he helps her out of an abusive relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Taylor*

I painfully watched my boyfriend and his basketball team lose another game. My boyfriend, Chad, took a shot at the buzzer. The ball rolled around the rim before falling off. The East High side sighed heavily as the announcer annouced the other team as the winners. We lost 59-6. Chad wasn't gonna be happy. I sighed and thought, _**Oh Boy. **_I walked out of the gym and waited with the other basketball players' girlfriends, with the exception of my best friend, Gabriella. She was nowhere to be found.

I chatted meaninglessly with the girls until Chad came out of the gym in a huff. He grabbed my wrist. I gasped in pain, trying not to scream, as he dragged me to his car. He, practically, threw me into the car and slammed the door. I thought to myself as I rubbed my wrist _**There gonna be some fresh bruises tonight**_. When we arrived at my house, he cut the far off and we sat in the silence for a few moments. He turned to face me with pure anger in his eyes. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the first hit.

*Troy*

I, finally, came out of the locket room, after losing another game.I ,as usual, was the last player to leave. I looked arounf the empty gym for my girlfriend, Gabriella. I heard a familiar giggle and peeked around the corner. I saw my girlfriend kissing Ryan Evans, the school mascot.

She pulled away and giggled. "I love you, Ryan." Those four words hurt me deep, but it didn't break my heart. I'd known something had been going on with her for weeks.

" I love you,too." He replied. "So, when are you going to tell Troy?"

"I will. I promise...eventually." At this point, I rounded the corner. I didn't want to hear anymore.

They immediately seperated. "Hey, baby. Ryan."

"Hey Troy." Gabriella walked over and took my hand. "I'm sorry you guys lost."

"It's okay." I kissed her head. " Let's go."

"Okay." We started walking and she turned back and waved. "Bye Ryan."

"Bye." He replied, as I rolled my eyes and pulled her along."

*Taylor*

I nursed my bruises with a cold wet washcloth. I sighed with relief that they weren't going to be noticeable at school tomorrow. The majority of them were one my chest. I put the washcloth down, walked back into my bedroom and laid across my ed. I looked up at the place my Chris Brown poster once was. It had be replaced with a Rihanna poster. I had been Chris' biggest fan up until February. I,once, thought I was gonna be Taylor Brown, until I found out he hit Rihanna. Now, his face made me sick to my stomach. I wanted him to ROT in jail, for him and for Chad.

I heard a tapping on my window. I knew it had to be Troy, throwing whatever kinds of candy he had at my window. I walked over and opened the window. "What do you WANT, boy?"

"Just checkin' in on you." He smiled as his blue eyes brightened.

"Well, thanks." I sat in the window pane. "How are things with you and Gabriella?" I watched the dark shadow pass across his face before answering. "Troy."

He sighed and smiled. "We're fine." They were so NOT fine, but I played along.

"Good. We wouldn't want East High's cutest couple to be having problems, would we?"

"Nope." He smiled and his eyes lit up. " What about you and Chad? We don't want East High's SECOND cutest couple to be having problems, would we?"

I frowned."Good Night,Troy." I closed the windows.

*Troy*

I closed my bedroom window and walked toward the top bunk. I could never figure out why I had bunk beds, but I like the choice of where to sleep. I thought about Taylor's reaction when I asked her about Chad. I couldn't help but think about Chad's last girlfriend, and how he hit her. There was no way he could be hitting Taylor though, he had gotten psychiatric help and was doing better. I wouldn't be surprised if Taylor knew about his past.

I turned my attention to the picture of me and Gabriella on the nightstand. I reached down and knocked it over. It still hurt me that she would cheat. I rolled over and looked toward Taylor's window. I smiled softly as I thought about our last 15 years of friendship. Suddenly what Gabriella did, didn't hurt anymore. I sighed as I came to the realization, "I'm in love with Taylor McKessie."


	2. Chapter 2

I stuffed my books into my locker before heading to class. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and in front of me were a dozen red roses. I took them out of the caramel hands and turned around to face Chad. "I'm sorry."  
" It's okay." I turned to place the roses in my locker and Chad hugged me from behind.  
"I love you." He whispered into my neck.  
"I love you, too." I smiled as he kisses my neck. We were back.

*Troy*

I watched as my two best friends made up. I smiled at the fact that whatever was bothering Taylor was all better now. I turned around and headed to find Gabriella. She stood at her locker, waiting for me. I walked over to her and she smiled. "Hey Baby."  
I took a deep breath and started the break-up. "I saw you with Ryan last night."  
" Yeah, Troy, I know."  
"I saw you KISS Ryan and tell him you love him."  
She gasped. "Troy, I..." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was planning on telling you."  
" 'Eventually'." I quoted her words from the night before.  
Tears began falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Troy!"  
I wiped her years away. "Gabby..." I looked her in the eyes. "Be happy." I turned and walked away. Her sobs echoed through the hall.

*Taylor*

I sat in my AP Biology class smiling, while taking notes. I was so happy about me and Chad. I felt my cell phone vibrate. I opened it and read the text.  
**Tay**, meet me in the library during lunch. ~Gabs~  
I quickly texted back.** G, it's 4th period next and I promised Chad I'd go out to lunch with him ~T~  
**She replied in seconds. **Tay**, then come during 4th. It's an EMERGENCY. ~Gabriella~  
I sighed and didn't respond. She knew I was coming the second she typed "EMERGENCY". When the bell rang, I headed straight for the library. I spotted Gabriella in the back, reading an encyclopedia. I walked over to her and pushed the book down. I gasped when I realized her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Gabby, what happened?" I rushed to sit beside her.  
She sniffled and tried to catch her breath. "Troy... broke... up... with... me!" Her voice went higher on the last word.  
My mouth dropped in shock. "What? Why?"  
She sniffled and answered. "He found out I was cheating on him with Ryan."  
I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. "GABBY!"  
"And Troy wasn't even mad at me. He told me to be HAPPY! How could I be happy without him?!"  
"You can TRY. And maybe, you can have a REAL relationship with Ryan." That only made her cry harder. I spent the entire 4th period trying to comfort her. By lunch, she was still depressed. I still tried to leave for my lunch date with Chad.  
"NO! Please, Tay, stay with me." I sighed and sat beside Gabby. I'd deal with Chad later.

*Troy*

I turned around the corner, headed to the gym for basketball practice. I heard to familiar voice yelling. I saw Chad and Taylor in a rather hostile position. " Yo, C! What's going on, man?" Chad took a step away from Taylor.  
"Nothin'. Let's go before Coach have us runnin' suicides for being late."  
"Right." We both started walking but then Chad turned to look at Taylor.  
"We'll finish this later."  
When we got to the locker room, I didn't comment on what I saw. Of course, I didn't SEE anything, but the signs were there. "Chad... have you ever hit Taylor?"  
"WHAT?!" He looked at me shocked. "NO! I would NEVER! How could you SAY that?!"  
"Well, after Alicia, I-"  
He cut me off. "I've gotten help, TROY. You, of all people, should KNOW that." He slammed his locker and walked away. Something told me that wasn't completely true.


	3. Chapter 3

*Taylor*

Things between me and Chad were finally good again. It had been weeks since he last hit me. I guess almost getting caught by his best friend would do that, but then again, he does love me. Gabriella's better too. She and Ryan are official and Troy's... I have no clue what he's doing. I do know he and Chad aren't talking. Chad won't tell me why and whenever I ask he tells me it's none of my business. So, I don't ask again. We're finally good again, I don't want to mess it up by asking about Troy.

I walked to Chad's house with a bright smile on my face. His parents were out of town and mine were working so, we'd be alone. Alone time was our favorite time together. It was the one time we didn't have to worry about anybody else. It was just me and him.

I knocked on his door. He opened it shortly after, "Hey Babe."

"Hey Boo." I kissed him softly and walked in.

"That's all I'ma get?"

"Maybe." I smiled as he closed the door. "What makes you think you deserve more?"

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow. "So you're gonna make me beg for it? Then give it up?"

I smirked and walked over to him. I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "I'm the best right?" I loved how we bantered with Drake's _Best I Ever Had_

He smiled and then hoisted me up bridal style. "And you know this." Chad then captured my lips in a passionate kiss and started walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently tossed me onto his navy blue bed. He kissed me gently. "Taylor... you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know that right." He planted kisses on my forehead, cheek, and eyelids as I nodded. He bent down slowly and sung softly in my ear

_Cause she hold me down everytime I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gon live it up  
She make me beg for it till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time_

_I say you the you the best you the you the best_

_you the you the best you the you the best_

_you the best I ever had_

"I love you Taylor." He whispered softly with a kiss.

"I love you too Chad." I replied with a smile and then we did what we do best.

*Troy*

I pulled into the driveway of one Alicia Rivers. She was one of the few people who knew about Chad's past. She **was** his past. I knocked on the door, hoping that Alicia answered and not one of her hating-anyone-or-anything-that-has-to-do-with-Chad-Danforth family members.

Alicia opened the door. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

I looked up at the carmel skinned, short African American girl. "Can I come in?"

She adjusted her ruby framed glasses and nodded, "Sure." She opened the door wider and stepped aside so I could enter. "We can talk in the kitchen." She said before heading toward the white kitchen. She sat at the wooden table. "What did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. " I wanted to ask you about...Chad." I watched her stiffen up before pointing to the door.

"You need to leave."

"Alicia, I'm sorry but Chad has a new girlfriend and -" She cut me off.

"And he's gotten therapy. Look, Troy I've **finally** started to get over what Chad did to me. And I don't need you opening back up the **permanent** emotional scars Chad Micheal Danforth left on me. So **Please** leave." I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Chad had hurt her. It was clear. After her parents found out she left for private school and I knew she was probably happier without Chad, and Taylor deserved the same.

"He's dating one of my best friends. I'm extremely worried about her. If Chad did something...knowing what I know...I couldn't live with myself." I hung my head as I admitted to the one person I trusted talking to about Chad.

"You care about this girl huh?" I nodded as she shook her head. "I can't tell you that Chad wouldn't hit her because we both know I'd be lying. Just look out for her, see the signs, and **make sure** she knows about Chad and me. Her life could be at stake if you don't."

I nodded. "Thank you Alicia."

"You're welcome Troy. " She smiled and led me to the door. "Now **go** before before one of my brother's finds you here." I shuddered and quickly walked out as I thought about her four brothers who were ready to commit homicide when they found out about Chad. I smiled walking to my car and decided that I would tell Taylor as soon as possible about Chad and Alicia.

*Taylor*

It was near five o'clock Sunday afternoon and I was still trying to sleep off my night with Chad. _The little freak._ I thought as I got up to go to the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom I saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring at mine. "Hi Taylor." Troy said with a smile. I sucked my teeth.

"What do you want, Troy?" His surprise visits were getting annoying. "I was trying to take a nap."

"Awww, late night with Chad?" He mocked sympathy and pouted.

"I know Gabriella broke your heart but... WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!?" I couldn't help but raise my voice at him. Who knows what Chad would do if he found Troy here.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just wanted to stop by and visit one of my best friends." He put on an innocent smile, but I saw right through it.

"Cut the crap Troy. What is it?" I put a hand on my hip.

"I wanted to talk to you about Alicia."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alicia?"

"Chad's ex-girlfriend." I still gave him a puzzled look. "So you don't know."

I was still confused. "Is there something I **should **know? Has he been cheating on me? Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Chad had never mentioned an Alicia, but if he was cheating that boy was gonna get it.

"No, he's not cheating but there is something about Alicia you should know about."

"Does he have a kid with her?!" I jumped up and started pacing. "Because if he does I'm going to kill him!"

"No! Chad doesn't have any kids period." I shook my head.

"Good. Then I don't wanna know what happened between him and Alicia. It's in his past." I shrugged dismissively. "Now if you excuse me... I have beauty sleep to catch up on."

"Taylor. You **really** need to know this. When Chad and Alicia were together he used to-"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Troy and I both looked up at Chad, standing in my doorway, fuming.

"I'm telling her the truth, Chad. The one she **deserves **to know."

I took a deep breath. "Troy you need to leave... NOW." I pointed to the door.

He reached out and touched my hand. "No. Not knowing what I know." I gasped_. Does he know?! Does he know about Chad hitting me!? Chad's gonna kill me!_

I took another deep breath and looked into a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Troy, please. Just go." I shook my head to fight back tears as I watched Troy walk away. I turned my attention to my boyfriend who was still pacing the room fuming. I had never seen him so mad in my life and at that moment I didn't think I would again.

*Troy*

I rushed into my house and up the stairs to see if I could watch Chad and Taylor from my window. I could make out their shadows very clearly. Taylor's shadow had her arms folded across her chest while Chad's shadow brandished his fist at her. It was very clear that they were arguing. Then, in a split second, I saw the larger shadow's hand come down on the face of the smaller shadow. I had all the evidence I needed. Chad hit Taylor.

I began pacing my room, not knowing what the best thing to do might be. I knew I loved Taylor, with all my heart, and I had to protect her. Chad, however, was my best friend. That was the only thing that kept me from calling the police when he was with Alicia. Now, he didn't need protecting. He needed to be stopped. I would **not** let him hurt Taylor anymore. I came to the distinct conclusion that I would tell Taylor everything. I'd tell her about Alicia, about her and Chad, and about me loving her. She deserved to know all of it.

I approached Taylor at her locker the next day. She jumped when I placed my hand on her shoulder. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Hi Troy." She said quietly, then looked down.

I looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I know." I watched the confusion wash over her face before clarifying. "I saw Chad hit you last night."

"What?" She asked with surprise. I knew she'd have the same reaction as Alicia did when I told her. "Chad would never hit me Troy."

"And that's exactly what his ex-girlfriend, Alicia said. That's what I was trying to tell you last night. He used to hit Alicia... and now he hits you."

"You're LYING." She slammed her locker shut and started to walk away. I felt her tense up as I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"I would never lie to Taylor. Especially about this. I love you too much to do that."


	4. Chapter 4

*Taylor*

"YOU WHAT?!" I didn't really care if all of East High heard me. Troy Bolton, if I heard correctly, told me he "**loves**" me.

"Taylor, I love you. I've fought it for the longest kind of time but I do. I don't wanna see you hurt anymore. Break up with Chad."

I looked at him with utter shock for a few minutes and then smacked him with all my might. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

His blue eyes darkened as he rubbed his reddened cheek. "NO. I am perfectly sane."

"Troy! I'm dating your best friend."

"You're being **controlled** by my best friend." I shook my head. In no way I could let Troy know the truth. It could end my life as I knew it. "Like I said before, I **saw** Chad hit you last night. You don't have to hide it anymore." My eyes widened. I looked around the hall before grabbing Troy and pulling him into an empty classroom. "Taylor, what are you..." He stopped when he noticed I was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "Oh, Tay..." He didn't hesitate to pull me into his arms and I didn't hesitate to cry into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly as I sobbed. "It's alright. You're safe now." And for the first time in six months, I actually **felt** safe.

*Troy*

"Stay here." I left Taylor by the restroom during free period and went to find Chad. I found him in the gym shooting hoops along with the rest of the basketball team. He looked so...so happy. I wanted him to die. I walked through the middle of the game.

"Hey Troy. Get dressed and let's play." Zeke offered as I walked past him. I wasn't really listening. I was a man on a mission. When I reached Chad he was about to go up for a shot. I punched him in the face.

"Troy, what the hell?!" Chad was getting up from the ground and I landed another punch. Chad finally punched me back. I was able to tackle Chad. I punched him repeatedly in the face. I was just so mad at him.

"How could you?!" I asked that question over and over again while I hit Chad. "I thought you changed."

"Troy get off of him man!" Zeke pulled me off of Chad. "What is your problem?"

I didn't answer Zeke. I just looked at Chad bleeding on the ground. "What you did **will **come back to you." I shrugged out of Zeke's grasp and walked out of the gym.

I ran to the bathroom I had left Taylor in. I didn't knock I walked right in. "Troy, what are you doing in here?" Sharpay Evans looked at me in shock. "Am I in the wrong room?"

"No, it's the girls' bathroom. I'm looking for Taylor."

She pointed to the last stall. "Troy, she's crying. What happened?"

I knew it wasn't my place to tell, but Sharpay was Taylor's friend. She had a right to know. "Chad hits her."

"WHAT?" Her eyes widened and she marched over to the stall Taylor was in. "TAYLOR S. MCKESSIE YOU OPEN THIS STALL RIGHT NOW!!"

There was a few seconds of silent tension in the bathroom before the red door pushed open. Sharpay yanked Taylor from off the floor. " Should I give Chad his beat down now or later?"

"Troy you told?" Taylor's brown eyes looked up into mine. They were filled with unshed tears and fear.

"I had to. She's one of your closest friends."

Taylor nodded and then looked down. "Your knuckles are bleeding. Come here." She sat me down on the sink and grabbed some paper towels. "What happened?"

"I beat up Chad."

"YES!" Sharpay jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Did he bleed? Did he cry? Did you give him a black eye?"

Taylor shook her head at Sharpay's response and continued nursing my wounds. " Yes. No. I think so." I thought about whether or not I hit Chad in his eye. I couldn't remember. "I would've done a lot more damage if your boyfriend hadn't stopped me."

"Uh uh. Me and Cookie Monster gonna have to talk." Sharpay shook her head while me and Taylor exchanged a look.

"Cookie Monster?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at both of us. "Yes, Cookie Monster. You gotta problem with that?"

"Girl, you are a mess." Taylor smiled the first geunine smiles I've seen in awhile. It was breath-taking.

"No, what's gonna be a mess is your ex-boyfriend's car when me and Ryan's bat get through with it."

"NO!" Taylor dropped the paper towels in the trash and turned back to face us. " I can fight my own battles, Shar. Leave Chad alone. That goes double for you Troy."

I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was to let Taylor fight this battle on her own. But, I knew I had to let her be a big girl. She knew I had her back if she needed me. " All right. I'ma go before I get caught in the girls' bathroom." I waved to Sharpay and Taylor before exited the girls' room.

*Taylor*

I watched Troy walk out of the bathroom with a smile. I couldn't believe he fought Chad for me, even if it would most likely lead to my early demise.

"Taylor's gotta crush on Troy!" Sharpay's singsong-y voice brought me back into reality.

"What? I do not! I'm dating his best friend remember?"

"His best friend that's been beating on you!" I couldn't help but wince when she said that. "Sorry, but you know how I am. I don't sugarcoat anything."

"Yeah. I know Shar. Let's go." I had already missed the first two periods. I would not miss anymore.

"Yeah let's." Sharpay linked her arm with mine and patted my arm.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"If I can't beat up Chad I'm making sure he comes nowhere near you."

I just shook my head. "Fine with me, Shar. Fine with me." I watched Sharpay as she walked. Her head was held high as if she owned the place. I used to be like that... until Chad at least. I thought about all the things he'd done to me as we walked. I was angry, no furious. No, I was past furious. I was livid. I didn't deserved to be treated like that and I was gonna let him know it.

I saw him walking toward me and Sharpay. He was furious, it was obvious. I was ready to tell him off but then I saw him... really **saw** him. His face was swollen. He had many red spots that were going to be bruises. "Baby..." I whispered with tears in my eyes and all my fury vanished. That was the effect Chad Danforth had on me.

"Taylor, we need to talk!"

I reached up and touched his cheek gently hoping it would sooth him. It did a little bit. " I'm sorry about Troy."

"Did you tell him?"

"No!"

"Taylor! Do not talk to him. You are grounded." Chad and I both looked at my blonde friend who had jumped into the conversation.

"I'll come over later, 'kay?" I had to talk to him alone. Maybe we could work it out so we wouldn't have to break up.

"Okay, because we really need to talk. " He glanced over at Sharpay. " alone." I nodded in agreement.

"Fat Chance, woman beater." Sharpay once again jumped into the conversation. She tried to walk away but Chad blocked our exit. "Move, Danforth."

" Make me, Evans." I watched silently as my boyfriend and one of my best friends stared down each other.

"Trust me. You wouldn't want the whole school see you get beat up by a girl." Sharpay pushed Chad out of the way and we began walking again. I felt my phone vibrate, signaling a text. It read:

_You're MINE, McKessie._

I looked back to see Chad,glaring at me. I knew right then and there I was a dead girl walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Whoo! Longest Chapter to date!! Sorry it took forever and a day... i knew what I had to write and that's what's scared me. lol**

**Disclaimer: Alas, no. If only If only....**

*Taylor*

I walked to Chad's house scared out of my mind. I didn't know what he had planned for me but I knew it wasn't gonna be good. I looked at my shaking index finger as I rang the doorbell. I tried to take deep soothing breaths. My heartbeats were off meter. I wished I had brought Troy with me, but no I had to be stupid and told him I could "handle it". That was the second biggest load of crap I'd ever said. The first being that I loved Chad. That was pure BS and I knew it.

Suddenly the door flew open and thrown across the Danforth living room. My breath hitched up in my throat when I hit the wall. I winced as tears filled my eyes. In an instant two large hands were by my head. Any hopes I had of escaping were gone. I looked up into Chad's eyes, instead of being a warm chocolate brown they were black with fury. "Who the Hell do you **think** you are?"

I began stuttering. "I-I... I don't know what you're talking about, Chad."

He chuckled. I watched as his right hand slid slowly down the wall. In a matter of seconds it was around my neck, constricting my airway. " Why in the hell would tell Evans and Bolton about us." Each one of his words were coated with venom. I couldn't breathe let alone answer his question. He tighted his grip around my neck. "Answer me!" I stared at him gasping for air. He leaned back and smiled. "Aww, what's wrong?" His smile shifted to a smirk. "Chad got tongue?"

I reached up and tried to remove his hand. "Can't.... Breathe..." I gasped each word. Every inch of my body was screaming for oxygen.

Out of the blue, my phone rang. Ironically my ringtone asked,

_"Tell Me How I'm s'posed to breath with no air."_

Chad smiled and looked from the phone to me, "That's a very good question, Taylor." He tighted his grip around my neck. " I guess you can't."

I tried to remove his hand once again. "Chad... you're killing.... me!" The gasps came quieter and with longer intervals. I knew I didn't have much longer.

He laughed. "You're right. I don't want you to die." He removed his hand from my neck. "At least not yet anyway. I'm not through with you yet. I haven't had my fun. But I promise you this Taylor." He had his hands around my head again and was staring intently into my eyes. " One of us ain't walking outta this house tonight and guess what it ain't gon' be me." Then, he slid his hands down the wall to my shoulders and pushed my to the ground.

"Ya see, Taylor." He got on his hands and knees beside me on the ground. _OMG, this sick Bastard is gonna try and rape me!_ "I'm tired of having to beg and plead for you to have sex with me. Tonight, I'm gonna just take it." He grabbed one of my legs and pulled me closer to him. He had himself positioned in between my legs. He leaned forward and whispered "Tonight, I'ma be the best **you've** ever had. And sadly, it'll be your last."

*Troy*

I paced the length of Sharpay's bright pink room. "Did she answer?!" We both knew Taylor was meeting with Chad this afternoon and we **both** regrettably let her go **alone.**

She shook her head, blonde hair flying all over her face. "It went to voicemail. I'm worried, Troy."

"**You're** worried?! **I'm **worried!!!" I shook my head and kept pacing. "We shouldn't have let her go alone. What if Chad kills her?! I don't put it past him!"

"Troy! That is your best friend! Woman beater or not!"

"Psh, I don't know this Chad. My best friend and brother Chad would **never** do something like this. I don't know **who** this kid is!" I took a deep breath. I knew my face was probably bright red by now. I needed to calm down. My hysteria wouldn't help Taylor.

"I'll try calling her again." Sharpay began dialing Tay's number. I continued pacing and began thinking the worse. My mind was filled with thoughts of Taylor laying on Danforth's living room floor, cold, limp, and dead. We couldn't just sit here. We needed to do something. "She didn't answer." Sharpay's voice broke my thoughts.

I threw her white coat at her. "Call the police. We're going after them." I ran down the stairs of the Evans' mansion and passed Gabby and Ryan in the living room on the way out. I jerked them from their seat and pulled them along. "You're coming with us!" I threw them into my truck and Sharpay sat in the front seat beside me.

"I called the police. They're on their way, Troy." Sharpay said to me but I wasn't listening. I was driving down the street like a maniac. "I called Zeke, too. I figured we might need back up. Plus, he's Taylor's cousin."

"Troy... Sharpay... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Gabriella yelled at us from the back seat. I glanced back and took note of her and Ryan's confused looks.

"Chad..." I stopped I couldn't say it. "Shar you tell them."

"Chad hits Tay. We're going over to stop him from possibly killing her. The authorities have been notified and they are on their way."

Gabriella blinked in shock. "Chad does WHAT?!"

"Hits Tay... like Chris does Rihanna. Yeah, like that." I answered quickly barely taking my eyes off the road.

"Oh, Hells NO! Please tell me we're gonna give him proper beat down?!" I've never seen Gabby so mad.... so ghetto.

"Sorry, girl, Troy beat us to it." Sharpay answered. I could tell she was still mad she didn't get to fight Chad.

"Don't worry. You guys can beat him, too. He deserves it." I continued driving while Gabs and Shar discussed fighting plans.

Ryan leaned forward and asked me, "Troy, there are no hard feelings between us right?"

"You chose NOW to ask that?! No, man. You can have Gabby, I don't care. I love Tay."

"I KNEW IT!!!" Sharpay squealed as I rolled my eyes.

"FOCUS!!"

*Taylor*

I shivered in disgust when Chad finally pulled out of me. I can't believe this sick bastard who was supposed to love me would do this. I glared up at him. "I hate you."

"Taylor," He smiled. "My dear Taylor if you haven't realized I don't give a damn."

" I hope Troy kills your ass this time." The smile vanished from his face. His eyes went black again.

"You Bitch" His hand came down on my face, as a fist for the first time ever. Blood gushed from my nose, as he repeatedly punched me in the face.

I started crying. "Chad... please." I tried to cover my face with my arms to block the hits. It didn't do any good. "Chad stop!" I began seeing in spots. I was fading in and out of consciousness but the blows never stopped. Suddenly I heard a crash and two familiar female voices calling my name. Then, the punches stopped.

"Miss McKessie, can you hear me?" It was an adult's voice but an unfamiliar one. "Can you open your eyes?"

I tried to open my eyes. I saw a familar pair of angelic blue eyes. "Tay..." The angel whispered. I couldn't answer, I closed my eyes and dreamt of my blue eyed angel.

*Troy*

When we arrived at Chad's house Zeke was already there. " I heard her screaming." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Then why didn't you go in?!" I yelled at him. I was furious. He stood outside like an idiot while Taylor was being killed or worse.

"I tried! The door was locked!"

"We gotta get in there." Gabby looked at the door with pleading eyes. She was concerned I could tell.

"Troy and Zeke can bust it down!" Sharpay suggested.

"Excellent idea, Shar!" I smiled. "Come on Zeke." I ran toward the door with Zeke following. Ryan and the girls stood a little ways off.

Zeke looked at me. "On three. One. Two. Three." We ran at the door with as much force as possible. The hinges looked like they were about to come off, but it would take one more hit. "One. Two. Three." We ran at the door again, harder this time if that was possible and the door hit the ground. Just then the ambulance and police cars pulled up. _Great timing,_ I thought sarcastically.

The girls ran into the house screaming, "Tay!" Ryan and Zeke rushed in to get Chad off of Taylor. He was sitting on her legs punching her in the face. _He's gonna DIE!_ One of the paramedics and I ran toward Taylor. She was laying on the ground bleeding.

"What's her name?" The paramedic asked me.

"Taylor... Taylor McKessie."

"Miss McKessie, can you hear me?" She, the paramedic, asked. "Can you open your eyes?" Taylor's eyes fluttered open.

"Tay..." I whispered with a smile. "Are you awake?"

I didn't get an answer. She closed her eyes and smiled as she whispered. "My angel. My blue eyed angel."


	6. Chapter 6

*Troy*

I paced the East Alberquerque General waiting room as I waited for news on Tay. I was still kind of mad. The police wouldn't let any of us beat up Chad. Even if he **did** deserve it. I was about to do another lap across the waiting room as Taylor's and my parents walked in. Taylor's older sister, Theresa was also with them. She must have came home from school this weekend and found out.

"TROY!!" All five of ran towards me.

"Troy, what happened?" Mr. McKessie asked me.

I had no idea to explain this to them. How could I have told them that their daughter was being beaten up on the regular by my supposed best friend. Luckily for me, Detective Dawson, the officer who was working on the case, walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. McKessie?" He approached the six of us. " I'm Detective Jason Dawson. I'll be working on your daughter's case."

"What happened to my baby, Detective?" Mrs. McKessie looked at Detective Dawson.

"Ma'am, were you aware that your daughter was dating?"

"Yes. She was dating Chad Danforth. We've known his parents for years. He was always such a nice young man."

"Lies." I coughed. Chad and "nice young man" don't belong in the same sentence without the word not.

"Well then, Mrs. McKessie, It is my displeasure to inform you that your daughter Taylor was raped and assaulted by that young man today." Mrs. McKessie fainted.

"WHAT?!" Mr. McKessie screamed. The vein in his neck was popping out.

"Yes. The police station received a call at 4:28pm today from a frantic Sharpay Evans that her friend was in danger. When we arrived on the scene, Mr. Danforth was punching your daughter repeatedly in the face. She was going in and out of consciousness at that time."

"Is that true son?" My dad looked at me and stopped trying to wake up Mrs. McKessie.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you know Chad was hitting Taylor?"

I nodded. " I found out on Sunday."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" My mom nearly screamed at me. "Troy, you know Chad's history with this."

"Wait. History?" Mr. McKessie looked at my parents. "He's done this before Taylor?!"

I nodded slowly. "To his ex-girlfriend Alicia."

"Troy..." I looked up at Detective Dawson. "It sounds like we have a lot more to talk about. Come with me." I followed Detective Dawson to the conference room in the back of the hospital.

*Taylor*

Every inch of my body hurt. I tried to open my eyes but they were swollen shut. I would have to use my other senses to figure out where I was. I heard a repetitive beeping sound and there was something plastic around my wrists. There were bandages all over my face. My guess was I was in a hospital.

"Miss McKessie, are you awake?" I tried to say 'uh huh' but it came out as a moan. " I'm your nurse, Jessica. I'll go get Dr. Calloway and your family to let them know you are awake." I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to speak.

"TAYLOR!" I heard my mom's voice call, a few minutes later. She wrapped me up in a hug.

"Ow." I winced slightly.

"Sorry." My mom let me out of the hug and took my hand instead. "Are you okay?"

"I can't see and every inch of my body hurts. Plus, I'm hungry." I heard some laughter in the room.

"I'll get you something to eat." A voice I recognized as Jessica's said and then I heard the door open and close.

"Taylor, why didn't you tell us what was happening with Chad?" My Dad asked. I winced when he said Chad's name.

"I didn't know how. I thought maybe Chad really did love me and he would stop."

"Taylor, baby, he didn't love you." My mom rubbed my hand.

"I **realize** that now. I had gone over to his house to break up with him!"

"Why didn't you take Troy or Sharpay with you?" My dad asked this time.  
"Because I thought I could handle it myself! Plus, I didn't want to drag them into it. I got myself into the mess and I was going to get myself out."

"Great job with that Cuz."

"Shut up, Zeke!" The last thing I wanted to do was argue with my cousin. "Where's Troy?"

"He's still talking to Detective Dawson. Plus, they weren't letting anyone but family in to see you."

"Re Re?!" I squealed. I was so happy to hear from my big sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm starting Spring Break next week and you know I rushed home once I found out you were in the hospital. We're gonna have a serious conversation, Taylor."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded. I knew I'd be getting speeches from everybody I knew for the next few weeks. But it'd be worth it. I was finally waking up from my living nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: So it took so long for this to come out!! I wanted to make this chapter longer and have Troy's POV but this chapter is too important and Taylor's POV can stand alone. I'll try to be better with updating! I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Diclaimer: Nope. Not mine...**

*Three Weeks Later*

*Taylor's POV*

My parents and my friends were throwing a surprise party for me. How do I know this…? Well Sharpay can be easily persuaded with a batch of Zeke's cookies. Troy had been assigned with keeping away from the house while they set up. I played with a piece of my hair as I sat in the passenger's side of Troy's truck. "So… what time's my party?"

"It's at seven…" Troy's eyes widened in shock, making the blue in them brighten. "How the h__ do you know about that?!"

I smiled up at him. "I have my sources."

"I'ma kill Sharpay." He mumbled under his breath and I laughed.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"A friend of mine wants to meet you…"

I looked at him curiously as we pulled up at a blue house. "A friend…?"

He got out of the truck and then walked around to my side opening the door for me, and helping me out. He didn't let go of my hand after I had gotten out of the truck. I couldn't help but blush as we walked to the porch; I was holding hands with Troy Bolton! A few seconds after Troy knocked on the door, a girl a little lighter and shorter than me answered the door. She had ruby red glasses and was wearing a private school uniform.

She smiled when she looked at Troy. "TROY!" She reached out and hugged him. I looked away to hide my jealous look. I knew I had no right to be jealous; after all I was just friends with Troy, but still.

"Hey Alicia…" He was smiling too. Alicia. I had heard the name before but from where I couldn't remember. "Alicia, this is Taylor. Taylor this is my friend, Alicia."

I shook hands, reluctantly, with the girl still trying to figure out how I knew her. "You look so familiar."

She shrugged. "I went to East High in the ninth grade, but I transferred out second semester."

I looked up at her curiously. "Why?"

She looked at Troy, nervously and then back at me. "Let's go inside. I just finished baking some cookies." Alicia turned around swiftly and led us into her kitchen.

"So, why'd you transfer out of East High?" I was still confused by that. East High was one of the greatest schools in Albuquerque.

Troy, who was still holding my hand, squeezed my hand gently. I looked up at him. His eyes were nervous. " Taylor, Alicia used to date Chad…"

"Oh." I clicked for me then too. This was the girl who Chad abused, too. She knew what it felt like to be me. She had been there.

Troy stood and let go of my hand. "I'll let you two talk." He walked into the living room; leaving me to stare dumbfounded at the girl.

She laughed a little at my expression. "You can have a cookie, Taylor, if you don't want to talk yet." I nodded and took a cookie. It was delicious, almost better than Zeke's but I would never tell him that. "How are you doing?"

I swallowed and looked up at her. "Better each day." I rubbed my hands together nervously and looked back up at her. "The nightmares are happening less often, I know I'll heal."

She nodded empathetically. "Sometimes, I wish I could go back to East High. Don't get me wrong, I love my private school, but to be like everyone else. The idea of not having to wear uniforms is very appealing."

"Why don't you go back? Chad's gone now."

"Too many memories… Every time I walk past someone wearing an East High shirt or walk past the building, I'm filled with bad memories." She closed her eyes, and sighed. "You know the hardest thing for us won't be letting go of Chad. It'll be letting go of the person we were with him and going back to the person we were before Hurricane Chad entered our lives."

I thought about what she said for a second. I agreed with her a hundred percent but there was something else I needed to say, "I don't want to be her again. I want to be better than she was, stronger than she was; because if I'm not this will keep happening to me. I refuse to go through this again."

Alicia smiled up at me with tears in her eyes. "You know Taylor, I think you're right."

I walked around the table and hugged her. "I hope one day that when you look at something East High related you won't think of what Chad did to you, but what an amazing school it is. Chad didn't make East High nor did East High make Chad." I pulled away from the hug and headed towards the door. "Look, my family is throwing me a surprise party today." She laughed a little. "You're welcome to stop by."

She nodded. "Bye Taylor."

"Bye Alicia." I looked at her one more time and then turned to look at Troy. "I'm ready."


End file.
